gaangjrfandomcom-20200215-history
Yue Snippets
Naming Yue "She's beautiful," said Sokka. "And she's ours. Thought of any name?" Suki asked. Sokka remained silent. He couldn't look into his wife's eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked, concerned. "I was thinking... no, forget it," he said. "It's your turn to choose the name..." "Sokka... I know what's on your mind," she said, grabbing his hand. She hold him tightly. He looked at her. She was smiling. "It's OK..." "Really?" Suki nodded. She leaned and kissed Sokka on the forehead. "Yue is a lovely name," she said. Cheering Up Yue Toph: Well aren't you Little Miss Sourpuss? Yue: ... Toph: Say, Yue, you ever wonder why you're an Earthbender? Yue: Huh? Well, my parents said something like, "The spirits work in mysterious ways." Toph: Well, there's a much simpler idea. If one's parents are benders, there's a fair chance their kids will be benders. Yue: But my parents can't bend, Aunt Toph; you should know this. Toph: Yue... (Toph sits down on the log Yue has been sitting on. Yue know Toph can't see but she seems to be staring her in the eyes.) Toph: Yue, I must tell you something very important. Yue: (nervous) Aunt Toph... Toph: That's just it, not Aunt Toph. Yue... I am your father. Yue: ... Toph: ... pfffftBWAHAHAHAHAHA! (falls off log) (Yue starts to giggle and soon follows into hysterics) Toph: (wiping away tears) Oh man, I could practically see your face, you were so surprised. Yue: (still giggling) That was so mean! I was so nervous! Toph: But you feel a bit better? Yue: Yeah, thank you Aun- no, Papa Toph. Toph: Oh geeze, don't say that. Its just weird. Sisfist "Little sisters teasing big brothers over love interests, that's a nice dose of realism there. This could be one of Yue's quirks. Very soft-spoken and meek around others, but she's always excited about teasing Hayoda." Hayoda is standing on the bow of the Blue Flame on one of his many rants about Adventure towards Yi Lin and Tseng. Irah and Yue are in the foreground, several yards away from the lecture. Irah: (sighs) I sometimes wonder how I put up with his fantastical theories.... Yue: (her usual meek expression curls into a snarky sneer) At least you never had a crush on Aunt Toph, unlike someone else we know. Irah covers her mouth with her right hand and giggles, knowingly. Yue and Irah pound fists with each other. RESPECK KNUCKLES (SISFIST?) Trolling Yi Lin "The other kids just think Yi Lin is loony for shipping Ty Lee and Azula; they don't troll her or anything. Most of the time." Yue: Do you remember that time she leaned over and almost kissed the cute looking psychiatrist? Yi Lin: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Too Cute "I imagine Yi Lin would like to "torture" Yue. Teasing her (but never mean-spiritedly) about whatever she can, randomly snatching her up while gliding." Yue: "STOOOOOOOOP! PUT ME DOOOOOOWN!" ;_; Yi Lin: "I can't it's too cute!" A Gift An early snippet, before the ocelot-raven, now named Jiyi, became a permanent member of Yue's menagerie. Yue pauses before running away, going back to Tom-Tom, who's trapped in a block of ice: Tom-Tom: ...Yes? Yue: Umm... (Looks to her ocelot-raven and back to him, before taking it off her shoulder and onto his (non-frozen) shoulder) ...for you. Tom-Tom: What? Yue: Hayoda keeps on joking about eating him...and I think you'd be able to take care of him better. You're a pretty nice guy, Mr. Tom-Tom. Tom-Tom: ...Umm...thank you? Yue: (Smiles and starts running off) His name's Aibyo!! 'Bye! Tom-Tom: (Looks at Aibyo plainly, who mews and gives him a little lick before settling down) ...Hmm. Starting the Adventure "How did she join the group's adventures to start with?" Naturally Hayoda woke her up in the middle of the night and said "Let's go on an adventure!" and she went "Umm... Well, I suppose..." and then Hayoda hugged her so tight he actually lifted her off the ground. Help! "We need more big brother/little sister moments from the two of them. Like Li'l Hayoda beating up a bunch of bullies because they made Li'l Yue cry." "I just had this image of Hayoda dragging some kid off to the beach:" "HELP! HE'S GONNA FEED ME TO THE UNAGI! I CAN'T MOVE! HELP!" (Yue is running after them, begging for Hayoda to stop because she thinks he is actually going to kill the kid.) Halloween Related to the other Halloween snippets. "Am I the only one who culd see Yue dressed up as a Badger Mole?" -Z "Am I the only who sees her dressing up as a fish?" -Mayekoi Sokka: .....go change into something else sweetie, Daddy has to go cry in the corner now. "She would have thought it was very clever, explaining why Po liked her so much. None of the kids see a problem at all (except maybe Tseng)." "Lol, everyone would laugh as Po sniffs her and licks her while Tseng just bites his tongue." Category:Snippets Category:Yue